Cherry Crisp
by Lady Chen
Summary: With a horrible after wedding party, Sakura storms out to cool her head, and met unexpected encounters.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1: Lonely Church Bells.

Sakura was woken by the various bustling businesses outside her apartment. She breathed in the cool crisp air swaying around her groggy face. She watched the few rays of sunlight brighten her room. She glanced at her red dress hanging on the closet door, sunlight illuminating the fabric making the room glow with a soft red. 'Today's the big day' she thought, yawning behind her hand. As in big day that is, Naruto and Hinata's wedding day. Naruto had gotten over that idiotic crush on Sakura a long time ago. It was about time he realize Hinata's feelings for him. Knowing Naruto he would have never guessed.

She got up, a smooth shudder clawed up her body as her feet felt the oddly cold wooden floor. She bathe, brush her teeth, and got dressed. She looked in the mirror, she looked pretty hot. The dress was just a medium length and the hum was just a bit covering her knees. The dress defined most of her curves and matched well with her cotton candy locks. She dashed by the kitchen she snagged a near apple and made a break for the door.

As she strolled through the main street of Konoha, she let out a relaxing sigh with a hint of irritably detected. She reached the church and grabbed open the huge doors. She peered in, a little taken aback at the amount of people there were. 'Did that idiot invite the whole of Konoha?' She said inwardly, as a single brow twitched in irked. She spotted all of rookie nine, chatting and laughing among themselves. The blonde boy looked so gleeful and handsome in his suit she admitted. Hinata was so gorgeous in her all white lace wedding dress. She hugged her soon to be husband's arm and gave a light blush. Sakura smiled at that, they really seemed happy and they deserved each other. Sakura had no doubt Hinata would make a great wife. She made her way to the loud group. Then, her appearance made everyone quiet and awkward. Something in her stomach tighten.

"Sakura –chan!'' Naruto beamed, breaking the deafening silence."You made it". He smiled warmly.

"Yea, congratulations Naruto, Hinata."

"Thank you Sakura –chan," they both stated.

"Hi everyone, you guys look great" added, trying her beat to break some tension. There all said thanks and continued their chatter.

"Hey forehead," Ino spoke. Sakura gave her a odd look, like she never even been called that before. Maybe it was because she hadn't seen Ino in a while.

"Yo pig," Sakura uttered.

"You look really great tonight"

"Thanks, you to". Their conversation was dry, with no emotion, like they never met before, that made her woeful. Sakura glanced at Sasuke, he looked rather dashing, but she would never tell him that to his face. He would probably think he was flirting with him. And she did not want that. Fortunately she got over her school girl crush on him when he returned to the leaf village. After killing Orochimaru he wondered back here. Tsunade – sama let him back in but he would have to be punished first. He could not use his chakra for six months and she had ANBU tail him anytime he left his apartment. After the six months pasted, and he found himself loyal to Konoha she permit him to use his chakra again.

It was about time the wedding began, everyone watched as the bride walked graciously down the aisle bright smiles on their faces. They exchanged their vows and met with a warm kiss full of emotion and passion. The crowd cheered and the couple flushed with glee. After the wedding everyone was invited the after party. Everyone drank, laughed, danced, talked; it was truly a joyous time, with smiling faces and warm hearts. But Sakura's heart felt a little cold for some reason. She frowned as she sipped her red wine. She felt a little lonely. She was lonely and left out of the group. Everyone had their own little fling going on and she was single for now. They were too caught up in their own lives. Only Naruto and Kakashi still talked to her from time to time. When Sasuke came back Naruto focused all his attention on him. And trying to regain the bond they had, so Sakura was left behind and in the dark. Then Naruto got up and married, she was shocked when she heard Naruto was engaged but there was no helping the fact that he was in love. They stopped inviting her to get togethers, she would go if Naruto told her about them. But it was usually a couple date night kind of thing and she didn't want to impose on them and she definitely didn't want to be the third wheel.

"Yo,'' Ino said, breaking Sakura's train of thought. The blonde girl hugged at a her date's arm. He wasn't drop dead hot but he wasn't butt ugly either.

"Hey" Sakura stated aloofly, feeling in no mood to talk.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" Ino inquired.

"Thinking," answered.

"About?"

"Oh, I don't know, how you guys don't hang out with me anymore," she said coldly. Ino just stared at her in surprise, wide eyed.

"Look Sakura, I'm sorry we haven't seen each other in so long, but you can't blame this on us, plus we invited you for date night remember?" Now Sakura was pissed.

"Oh?, Are you stupid or something? Like I'd go to a date night with you by myself , I won't want to be the third wheel and have to endure your lame flirting and humorless jokes." Sakura snapped. Ino looked at her with pity in her eyes and this made Sakura even more mad.

"Sorry, I don't need your pity''. She huffed. Sakura had enough of this. She gulped down her remaining wine and stomped pot the door not looking back. She breathed in the cool night breeze, a hint of alcohol and steamy food coming from the nearby restaurants kissed her flushed cheeks.

Wow that was intense, hi everyone this is my first Fanfiction ever. I hope you enjoyed it I will be releasing new chapters soon. Tell me your views ans comments please be gentle~.


	2. Chapter 2

It was already night and Sakura just wanted to let out some steam for that little annoying talk with Ino. She made her way thought the forest; making such no one was around to infuse her fits with her deadly blue chakra and began a kicking and punching frenzy on the trees and the ground. Her anger increasing rapidly, she screamed out her frustration and split the hard wood. She punched the ground with raw rage, her chakra breaking the floor into millions of pieces. This went on for quite a while.

"What the hell!" Sakura screamed as she kicked opened a huge boulder. She stopped for a minute panting trying to catch her breath. It was ridiculous. You don't need a boyfriend to just hand out with your friends. Did they abandoned her just because of that? If they did than they are even more dense than she thought. "Ughh, I don't get it" Sakura looked at her blood red knuckles, she would have to bandage them later. She stood, making her way out of what was once called a forest, then she heard rustles behind her. She scanned the area but found nothing.

"Maybe it's a squirrel" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't think its squirrels, love". A sinister voice called out. Sakura snapped her head up she peered at the two cloaked men. She tensed but tried to conceal her terror. Her mouth become bone dry, as her heart raced against her throat. Her strength wan on her. Their chakra was unbelievably, she doubt anyone had seen the enter Konoha, she was all alone with two blood thirsty S rank mis nins, or rather the Akatsuki. She knew instantly who they were. One was really tall and blue and wield a chakra eating sword, Hoshiguke Kisame. The other one was unmistakably, with his crimson and lethal eyes also the person or rather monster who massacred his entire clan. None other than Uchiha Itachi.

What the hell is going on? One minute she was venting her anger on a tree and the next stood staring at two S rank criminals. Did they come to destroy Konoha? Or maybe after Naruto? Her heart sunk at the thought of these bastards ripping the Kyuubi out of him. She shook her head inwardly, she didn't have time to think about that at the moment. One time to register her thoughts. Kisame came at her with lightning speed. She turned swiftly trying to avoid his punches. This is bad she was almost out of chakra. Kisame disappeared and reappeared behind he kicked her back, hard. She stumbled forward and dipped down to avoid his other kick. She was barely able to block his attack. His taijutus was fast, fluid and strong. But she could keep up with him thankfully. **Come on Sakura, you're the Hokage's apprentice and powerful Jounin, let's show these suckers a fight.** Inner Sakura called. She nodded in agreement as she sent a fist full of chakra to his ribcage. Kisame missed the blocked and flew back against a tree, crushing it. Sakura gathered her remaining chakra into her feet and slammed her heels hard on the ground. Jumping in the air to avoid the splitting earth hitting her, she hoped someone had heard the destruction. Sakura was dangerous empty on chakra and out of ideas. Without any warning the air in her lungs were knocked out. She was held in a tight grip as she was slammed against a tree. Sakura gasped out in woe, and held both her arms above her head, trying to break free but the Uchiha held her firmly in place. He moved in closer to her in place. She could feel his hot breath hitting her pale, lightly dusted pink cheeks. She glared into his eyes in anger and defeat. But soon realize her mistake, caught in his death gaze, his sharingan spinning, stabbing into her soul. She quickly snapped her eyes shut. This was the only thing she could do. She soon felt his warm hand on the back of her neck, she trembled to his touch, she felt darkness over taken her and fell unconscious on the dusted ground.

Itachi stared at her for a moment, pondering how this weak little girl caused more trouble than he thought. Irked and also impressed by her strength, and he guessed she used up most of her chakra talking her frustration out on the trees. He was a bit amused by her. He picked her up bridal style, he glanced at his partner he was clutching his sides, she probably broke a few of his ribs.

"Well that was unexpected". Kisame admitted, wiping a trail of red liquid at the corner of his mouth.

"Hn" Itachi smirked. They walked out of the forest and out of Konoha.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I do not own Naruto~.

Chapter 3:

Enjoy~

Gulping and wincing pain jarring her from her profound rest. Her body throbbing and trembling as she forcefully try to lounge on the silky sheets. Eyes burning as she tried to let light in, every bone and muscle ached. Her chakra still haven't fully recovered. Her eyes scanned around the room, it was dark, the only light were from a dying candle on a nightstand and light seeping from the other side of the door. The room was small, the walls were white, and a wooden closet stood in the corner. There was a window but she couldn't see outside; it was probably dark out. The bed was fairly big and covered with black sheets. 'Where am I?' Was the only thing she could ask herself, she was exhausted to think anymore, her pain pounded into her skull, she met the soft pillow and unconsciousness swept her away.

"WHAT?" The slug queen inquired, as she locked her eyes at the masked ninja.

"Hokage – Sama, they was a report stating there was a battle in the forest late last night. Also the security system has been opened. Someone saw two mysterious men enter the forest grounds, wearing black cloaks with red clouds, no doubt it's the Akatsuki".

Tsunade bit her thumb nail and leaned back on the chair, pondering at what the ANBU ninja reported. What the hell did they come for? Uchiha Itachi was probably one of them, why else no one suspected them, formerly a part of ANBU he easily broke the code to gain entrance into the village. But why come now? Could it be? For Naruto? Naruto is at a very vulnerable state, since he just got married. It would be the perfect opportunity to capture him. But that is not likely, he is still in the village. Or maybe they came to kidnap someone else, such as his new wife to use as bait, to lure him out and capture the Kyubi. That, to, is unlikely since she is currently still here. Then who would there take? She studied her query carefully. She gasped inwardly and sat up, no? Could it be? That they captured Sakura? It is likely possible, Sakura is friend with the jinchuuriki so that would easily lure him to them. Also Sakura has a vast amount of medical knowledge; Itachi is currently going blind so that would be a suitable explanation why they would want her. Another reason that they took her is that, I haven't seen her all day, she didn't return to her duties at the hospital, which is strange. 'No time to lose'.

"Yuguo Uzuki", she said firmly. "Go to Haruno Sakura's house and call her here, if she is not there find Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Sai tell them to come here immediately." She ordered.

"Hai, understood Hokage – Sama." She formed a couple hand sighs and poofed out leaving behind a cloud of smoke.

Sakura, stay strong.

Hearing the hinges squeaked on the door being open. She snapped her eyes open, quickly regretting her action, her eyes burned by the sudden rays of sunlight shining through the window onto her face. Itachi came in with a tray of food. Sakura's heart felt nervous, he glanced at her with bloody, cold eyes, she flinched a little, a frisson of fear skipped through her body. He rested the tray on the nightstand, it contained a loaf of bread, an apple and a tall glass of water. He stared down at her, boring into her trying to figure something out, she looked up at him trying not the let her gaze waver. His eyes traveled up her exposed legs, confused by his action, she looked down on her body and gave a light blush. She just realize she still had on her dress from the wedding. It was torn in all different places, the hem had hiked up her legs stopping at mid thigh. _Pervert_, she fumed. He turned and may his way to the door.

"Wait….what do you want with me?" She said in a hoarse voice.

"You will find out soon, Kunoichi." His deep, smooth voice kissed her ears. He opened the door and left, leaving her to ponder at his statement. 'Tsk, what an asshole.' She brought the apple to her lips, wasn't worried if it was poison. If they wanted to kill her they would have done it already, and do it the old- fashioned way, not by poisoning her food. She finished her meal and began to wrack her mind trying to figure out why was she here.

Itachi walked quietly in the kitchen, finding Kisame there seated at large the cherry wood table that was seated for ten. He was gulping down sake; Itachi took a seat at the side when he spoke.

"How's pinky doing?"

"Alive." Itachi answered coldly. Kisame gave a raspy laugh.

"You think leader- Sama is right to let her join the Akatsuki?" He took another mouth full of the sweet liquid. Itachi didn't answer, he wasn't sure she had the standards and strengths for something as the Akatsuki. Her fight with Kisame was not bad but it wasn't all that. It wasn't good enough, she was still too weak. "Fuck off Tobi, when are you gonna learn, yeah?" Deidara barked. Interrupting Itachi's thoughts.

"Sorry, Deidara – Senpai! Don't hit Tobi, Tobi is a good boy."

"Good boy my ass." They stepped into the kitchen.

"We're back!" Tobi sang, annoying Deidara even more. "What are the two of you up to?" Deidara asked as he opened the fridge door.

"Oh, just wondering if that great leader of ours picked the right girl for us." The shark stated.

"She's here already? Who is she, I missed the meeting when leader announced a new member."

"He only told us to capture her and bring her back, he will explain the rest to us when we get back, but he isn't here."

" Haruno Sakura is up in Itachi's room, enjoying her stay."

Something in Deidara eye trickle and Itachi noticed.

"Do you know her?" The raven haired man asked.

"Yea I do, she's a medic and the personal apprentice of the Hokage, yeah." He said taking a bite of her apple.

" How do you know that?" Kisame added.

"That wench killed Master Sasori."

The room went silent.

"Really?" Kisame said in shock.

"Mm, that time I fought the Jinchuuriki and that Copy ninja, I left him with her and some old hag."

"Well if that's the case we didn't see half the power when we fought her."

Itachi said nothing.

"Wow that's amazing!" Tobi cheered.

In Itachi's room Sakura gave a soft sneeze. ' Those bastards are probably talking about me.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Enjoy~

Knock,knock "Come in,"

"You wanted to see us Tsunade – sama," Kakashi asked. Tsunade gave an uneasy sigh, trying to sum up some courage.

"Yes, last night the Akaruki were seen lurking around the western forest grounds, preferably as…Uchiha Itachi and Hoshiguki Kisame. The air became tense. And she could see the anger rose in Sasuke's eyes.

"Also I have come to the supposition that they have taken Sakura."

"No way they took ugly." Sai muttered.

"What?! Why? Do you have any proof they took her, granny"?

"Actually, little no one has seen her all day, and she would be the perfect person for them to kidnap."

"But why?" Naruto whimpered.

"Why wouldn't they take her, is the real question" Sasuke added.

"What the hell do you mean by that, teme?!"

"Dobe, did you forget, she's a medic and would be of great use. And because she would be bait to drew you out. And another thing, you just got married. " Sasuke said trying not to let his anger show.

Naruto watched wide eyed and realized it.

"The Kyubi" he mumbled.

"Yes." Kakashi agreed. Tsunade sat folded arms listening to their assumptions.

"Yosh! Team Kakashi your mission is to retrieve Haruno Sakura and bring her back to the village, you will meet at the main gate in one hour, get going." She ordered.

"Hai."

"Rise and shine, sweetheart" the shark laughed. She peeped an eye opened and met with a sharks teeth. Ughh, he was the last person she wated to see so early in the day.

"Fuck off"

"Oh such dirty words from a pretty young thing." She rolled her eyes.

"Come on let's go"

"Where?" She sat up.

"To get you cleaned up, you don't want to meet leader looking like that do you?"

She didn't really care, but a bathe would relief off some kinks on her body. She got up and followed him out the door. She kept a reasonably distance as they walked down the candle lit hallway. He stopped abruptly, he opened the door , she peered in. It was a fairly large bathroom with a tub and shower, she walked in.

"If you need any help washing your hair just yell I'll be right outside." He snickered. She scoffed.

"Here wear this." He tossed her some clothing. "You got twenty minutes." And closed the door.

She turned on the hot water, getting it steamy and stripped off what was once know as a dress. She took a look in the mirror, she looked like crap. Dirt and blood smeared on the pale face, accompanied by mud and grime caked against her neck and tendrils. The heat felt so relaxing, as it loosened her tight muscles, she grabbed the soap and began to lather. She got out and looked through the ruffle of clothing. There were black baggy pants, a black shirt which was a little too big and a pair of matching black sandals; 'guess am all in black today'. Plus the unmistakable black and red cloak. She sigh and comb her fingers through her damp hair, getting rid of some tangles. She quickly dressed and opened the door, meeting a very bored shark; his arms folded and leaned on the wall. His eyes traveled over her with a distasteful smirk planted on his face.

"Looks good, pinky, you actually pulled it off."

"Thanks."She said aloofly.

They contained to walk until they came across a cold and dim underground opening, it was wide and the air was heavy and damp; probably has something to do with the piercing stares from the S – rank criminals. She recognized a few; Itachi, of cause, the mad bomber, Deidara and to his right a man with a swirly orange one eyed mask, although she didn't know who that was. Also, man with orange hair and a number of piercings sat on a throne like chair. It was their leader, Pein. She stood a few feet in front of him, she felt a little frantic under his stare.

"Haruno – San," his voice encoded through the room.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Pein". That surprised her, she didn't expect the great and o' powerful leader to be so esteem, normally in this case someone say 'woman or kunoichi' but whatever. She brushed it off.

"You must be wondering why you're her,"

Well duh, she nodded.

"Haruno Sakura, Jounin kunoichi of Konoha, I hereby appoint you a candidate to join the Akatsuki." He said strongly. His words hung in the air, 'well that something you don't hear everyday' inner spoke. She was really taken aback by his statement, is this for real?

"You seem baffled Haruno – san, did you expact something else?" a single brow lifted.

"Yes, actually, I did" she said admitted.

"Do share your expectations." She cleared her throat. As their ears perked up.

"Well firstly I thought you kidnapped me was to use me as bait and lure Naruto here. My next thought was you guys needed medical attention, but knowing that you probably rather get injured it was unlikely. He nodded. "Also, I thought Itachi wanted me to heal his eyes, I know he's going blind., but I doubt he would let a stranger, more less a hostage get that advantage of taking his stight away permanently." Itachi smirked.

"But I don't understand why would you want me to join you guys, I mean there are much stronger and capably ninjas out there who would be happy to join, so why me?" she said flatly.

"That is true, there are other shinobi who are willing to join and have the right skills but, I have no need for them."

"And you have a need for me?

"Yes, Haruno – san you have proved yourself suitably for the Akastuki, in medical and intellect skills, plus you train under the Hokage herself, inherent her superhuman strength. I will give you one day to think about it, by the time, you will continue to stay in Itachi's room."

"Understood? Itachi?"

"Yes, leader- sama." Itachi said coldly.

"Please consider it, Haruno – san. You are dismissed" He finished.

AN: Ughh that was tying I didn't really liked this chapter but oh well I'll make the next one better. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

If you guys are wondering about the age; All of rookie nine are 20 yrs, except Lee, Tenten and Neji they are 21. Itachi is 25, Kisame is 32, Tobi is 29, Deidara is 22, Pein and Konan are 29 and Kakashi is 32.

Enjoy~

She flopped down on the bed as an irritably sigh escaped her rosy lips, as her screaming muscles relaxed. She glared at the ceiling, 'Please consider it, haruno-san.' The orange haired man words floated around her mind. Consider it? There was really nothing to consider, she is not joining the most feared and deadly organization in the ninja world, right? Of course not, why would she betray her own village and the people she love. '_You know you want to._' Hey inner what you mean by that? _'You actually want to be a part of it, you can't lie to me Saku I'm you. Look Saku, do you really want to go back to that village, where your so call 'friends' abandoned you? To go back feeling the way you did?' _She couldn't answer her own question, or was it she knew how but just didn't want to hear the truth, nobody does. She shifted against the silky sheets and worked out the pros and cons of her situation. If she stayed here she will be named a missing nin, her name in the bingo books, disappoint her master, Tsunade. She wouldn't be disappointing her parents though, since they're dead, her heart sunk at the thought of her parents death. Dad had died in the line of work and mom died of a rare illness, typical.But if she return to her village, things would sure to go back the way they were. Being alone and ignored by everyone, fighting for her village that don't even respect her or even forgotten about her, but at least she wouldn't betray her home. She didn't want that. On the other hand she felt needed here, she felt important, something she haven't felt in a long time. Like she belonged here and she severed a purpose.

Her brain nudged a bit. 'Come on Sakura what are you thinking?' These are the kind of people who kill without the tiniest bit of hesitation, who killed your own people. Who wanted Naruto, your dearest friend in the world, why would you want to be a part of killing him and extracting the kyuubi. She shook her head, 'what am I thinking I don't want to see Naruto fall and crumble. No, she would never be a part of the Akatsuki, she wanted to go back to her village, even if she would feel utterly and completely isolated from them, she would do it for Naruto, inner Sakura scoffed. '_I still think you're making a bad decision.' _Whatever am doing this for Naruto. She jumped out of bed and threw her fits in the air in fighting spirit; I am going to decline his offer, inner.

Huh? Inner you there?

She left, probably sulking in some corner. She opened the door and immediately her face smashed into a hard chest. The pinkette shot her head up and met a pair of deadly crimson eyes. Damn, I didn't even notice him pay attention girl. She kicked herself inwardly. She has never been this close to his face, her eyes trailed at his features. Well masculine, smooth skin, perfect lips and those to odd lines coming down at the corners of his nose was icing on the cake he really is sexy. What? Sexy? What am I thinking, speaking of which you're staring too much look away! As the thought kicked in she slid her gaze on his covered chest, franticly she said, "I am sorry I bumped into you" she flushed a little. He peered down at her almost amused.

"It's fine," he stated

"Have you made your decision?"

"Huh? She figured he was talking about whether or not I'll be joining them.

"Yea, in fact I was just on my way to inform leader," she smiled shyly.

"So I take it you're staying," he questioned.

"No actually, I am not joining Akatauki." She said firmy. He just cocked an eyebrow.

"That's unfortunate, kunoichi," Puzzled by his statement she questioned.

"How?"

"I thought you were smarter than this, kunoichi. We would have to kill you," the sharingan user said cooly.

"You obviously already know too much and we will not permit you to leave with this information." She clenched her fits in annoyance, trembling at this point. He's right, how could I have been so clueless, clearly I hold valuably dirt on these guys which makes me already one of them but why did that leader even give me options when I have none. Ughhh, what the hell. Itachi watched the girl spaced out in her own world, he smirked inwardly. That leader, I am gonna give him a piece of my mind! She brushed pass the Uchiha, she ignored the tingling feeling on her skin as their heat made contact; she stomped off down the narrow dim lit hallway. He let himself in the room, he dropped on the bed and breathe in the scent of strawberries on the bedding. 'So she's gonna stay after all.' He thought, as sleepiness draped over his eyelids.

The underground pathway came into view; she dashed in and saw Pein sitting on his throne skimming through a scroll and a beautiful blue haired women with hazel eyes and a stud under her bottom lip. He looked up and throw his gaze onto the approaching figure, he stated.

"I presume you made your decision," She shifted her weight on one leg and rested her hands on her hips. She began.

"What the hell leader, you gave me the option of joining you or not, but it turns out that if I don't agree you'll kill me, why even give me alternatives?" She bellowed.

"I wanted it to be fair, I assumed you would accept the offer up front, but you had your doubts, so I gave you time to think it over," he said dryly, have you accepted the offer?"

She gritted her teeth," I decided to refuse the proposal at first, but since I have no other choice…. I accept."

He nodded, "Very well, Konan the ring,"

"Yes," With that the blue haired women formed a couple of hand signs and in a swirl of smoke a black jeweled box appeared, she opened and brought out a light green ring. She toss the small object to the pick haired girl she caught it with ease. She stared at the kanji "Wind." She muttered, she smiled, and it sort of suited her.

"Haruno-san, with this ring you are now an official member of the Akatsuki." He stated. The smile faded.

"Leader-sama, I have a favour to ask of you," he raised a brow. I don't want any missions to be associated with Konoha." She spoke.

"I understand, you don't want to be a part if missions dealing with your village-

"That's not what I meant," she cut him off. "I am saying not to be associated with them again, which means don't go after Naruto." The room went intensely silent for a few moments than he began.

"Haruno-san, I'm not sure if I can do that, but I'll think about it." He finished. She lit up.

"Thank you, Leader-sama." She bowed before she ambled away. Pein let out a sigh and continue to read the scroll while pondering her request.

The pinkette walked confidently down the hallway. That went better than expected, a part of her couldn't believe she is now an Akatsuki member. Inner grinned.

'_We're in!'_

Hey inner. When did you get back?

'_Just now, I can't believe we're in' _inner jumped merrily. I guess that was the part of her that couldn't believe it. She chucked at her inner spirit.

'_Hey Saku, put on the ring I wanna know if it fits.'_

Oh yea, forgot about that, she slid it through her slender right index finger.

Well what you know, it's the perfect fit, though I wonder how they knew my ring size?

'_Hmm, maybe it's a jutsu or something.'_ Inner added.

Probably.

'_Hey Saku, I hungry lets get some grub.'_

Alright. She made her way into the kitchen she opened the door and was greeted by the dark glares of her… umm what do we call them? Partners, co-workers, classmates, she laughed inwardly at the last one. Funny, they were all staring at her ring, already knowing she was now a member of the organization. They all were seated at the large cherry wood table. Kisame and Deidara sat on opposite side of table and Tobi sat in the middle. There were food containers some full and empty on the table, her month began to water and stomach growled lightly.

"Wow Pinky, you're in, you're finally one of us, congrats." The shark man laughed.

"Thanks, fish-face," she said dryly. He chuckled.

"Here hop a seat, have some food."

"Thanks," she swiftly walked to the nearest seat, which was next to Deidara. She grabbed a container with noodles and pork and started chowing down. She glanced at Deidara who was watching her pig out on the food. She gulped," Hi I am Sakura Haruno nice to meet you," she smiled.

"Hm, Deidara, likewise, yeah."

"And I am Tobi, good to meet you and congratulations I am looking forward to working with you, Sakura-san!" Deidara eye twicked in annoyance at the sudden outburst.

Sakura smiled, "Thanks," then took another mouth full.

"I 've heard so much about you Sakura-san, that is so cool that you defeated Master Sasori, you must be so strong!" Tobi marveled. Sakura smiled warmly, well it seems that I have a fan. She giggled at the thought. The blue skinned man, slammed his cup on the table, nearly shattering it, he began.

"Yosh! We're gonna have a party to welcome our new member, who's in?"

"Ooooh, Tobi's in Tobi loves parties!" he cheered. "What about you Deidara-senpai?"

"Yea, I am in, we could use some fun about all these fucking tedious missions."

"Yay!" Sakura just sat there finishing up her meal, and thought, I would have never guessed the infamous Akatsuki would be party animals.

"What about you Sakura-san?" the orange mask man uttered. Sakura laughed a bit.

"Yea, that would be fun."

"Great, now all we have to do is some shopping for some supplies," Kisame grined. Sakura figured these supplies would be a lot of alcohol.

"Ok guys lets go into town," they all got up and walked towards the door leaving Sakura alone.

"You coming, Pinky?" he called.

"Nah, I'll stay here and mind the forte," she smirked.

"Well ok, just don't get yourself in trouble while we're gone." He winked. She stock out her tongue in a childish matter. He snickered and gave a wave before leaving.

OK, I hope you guys like it, I am sorry I haven't updated in a while I was just super busy and I had writers block, I'll try to update sooner, thanks and tell me what you think of it.~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Enjoy~

The pinkette sipped her Jasmine tea, patiently waiting for the other to return. Tapping her lime green colored nails on the wooden surface in timing with the ticking of the clock on the wall. Boredom slowly taking a hold on her. She sighed, 'maybe I should have gone with them?' Suddenly, her ears pricked up, distant footsteps approaching, she stared into the dark doorway as the figure came into view. Itachi stepped in, he had removed his cloak, revealing his black pants and shirt, getting a better look at his hot body and his hitai-ate also removed. His face groggy making him look even more seductive. 'Oi what are you thinking girl? Stop admitting he's sexy, geez!' '_But you can't help it'_. Inner grinned wickedly.

"Where you the others"? He ruffled his hair slightly.

"Oh, there went into town to get some things for the party." She snapped out of her daydream.

"Party?"

"Yea, Kisame said he wanted to have a party to welcome me." She smiled shyly.

"I see." She watched his every move as he gracefully stride over to the teapot and began to pour himself a cu and took a seat beside her.

Silence. Only the occasional tea cups being rested on the table and the nail tapping were heard in the strangely quiet kitchen. She shifted in her seat, 'Well this is awkward'. Sakura sneaked a glance.

"So, did you sleep well?" tying to break the awkwardness.

"Hn" he sipped at his tea. Guess not. Well of cause he wouldn't sleep well, having the constant pain in his eyes. _Deep_ down she felt a little sorry for him. Itachi peered at her, trying to figure out something. He blow the excess steam out of the cup.

"You surprise me, kunoichi…. I didn't think you would betray your village just like that, I presume you're not as loyal as your every day Leaf shinobi." Itachi spoke.

What the hell? Where did that come from? She ranted. The pinkette glared darkly.

"I didn't just accept the offer up front you know, I declined it at first but you guys would have killed me if I didn't, I had no other choice." She folded her arms across her cheat.

"A true Leaf nin would have taken death over betrayal of one's own village, and yet you're still here." He took another sip. Now she was irritated. "You're one to talk about loyalty and betrayal, in case you forgot I'm not the one who ruthlessly massacred my entire clan."

"Not everyone, Sasuke's life was spared". Her temper flared. "Oh, so I guess that makes it _sooo_ much better," sarcasm dripping from her lips. "You murdered your family, why did you do that?" she questioned.

"Someone had to." He simply sated. The pink haired girl stood up, pushed the chair back and slammed her hands hard on the table, "No, no one had to destroy a clan, and why didn't you kill your brother that night, huh?"

"He wasn't worth killing," he said dryly. She scoffed, "That's bullshit, I bet you actually cared and loved him more than anything and you couldn't bear to run a cold sward through him." She gripped the edge of the wooden table. "Hn" He replied and took another sip. Her brows twitched in annoyance.

"Tsk, you really are an arrogant bastard, and just for the record my name isn't 'kunoichi', okay it's Sakura. And stop with the 'hning' geez, I haven't met anyone with a lousy vocabulary that you Uchihas." This isn't good, she's letting her emotions control her, but in this case she couldn't care less. "Didn't your family teach you any manners before you want on your killing spree?!"

Oh crap! She cursed; I think I said way too much. Suddenly, she felt her back pained as she found herself pinned against the table, the fast motion knocked down the almost empty teacups. The pinkette struggle under his hold, but he held her in place and her hands over her head. He leaded forward, his eyes cold and deadly, she could feel his hot breath of Jasmine on her cheek. His lips grazed her ear lightly and firmly said, "Don't forget who you're dealing with, Sa-ku-ra." She hated how he stretched her name. Sakura flinched as his finger trail on her cheek she bit back a sudden blush. Her heart palpating out of her throat, her eyes locked on his, trying not to waver under his intense stare. "Asshole." She hissed, he grabbed her chin with his thumb and index finger; Itachi's scarlet eyes crept around her face. It was lightly dusted pink, her eyes were a dazzling emerald hue, lips pink and rosy he brushed her thumb over them. Her eyes widen in response, her pulse skipping with his every touch. 'This is dreadful, I have to break free!' She shifted and grappled, 'Damn he's strong'. He pressed a little harder against her wrists and sunk and bit more. Sakura mind scrabbled, there were close, dangerously close to the point she could feel his heat mingle with hers. "Get the fuck o-

"We're back!" she jumped at the unforeseen voices. Itachi quickly stood up while Sakura pushed off the table trying to calm her frantic mind. That was close; if they hadn't interrupted I don't know what would have happened. '_Aww, I wanted to continue, things were just getting interesting._' Inner complained. 'Oh shut up, inner'. The zealous gang ambled in the room.

"Hey, Itachi you're up, good than we can get this party started," the shark man beamed. He glimpsed at the pinky. "You ok kitten? You're face looks like a tomato" he leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "Or maybe something smutty happened between you to?" he winked. Sakura flushed cherry red."Idiot, don't be stupid." She rumbled. He laughed, "just kidding, love."

"What's in the bags?" trying to change the topic.

"Our 'supplies', the shark man grinned as he emptied the bag on the table and came falling out were snacks, ice cream and party confetti and the other was of course, a lot of bottles of sake. "And we also got this" Deidara held up the item.

"Huh? A karaoke machine?"

"Yep, it's gonna live up the party. So let's get started!"

"Yea!" Sakura giggled. She really needed to distract her mind of what just happened with her and the raven hair man.

Three hours later…

Tobi had passed out from consuming way too much alcohol. Kisame, Deidara and Sakura were engage into a drinking contest while Itachi just watched in amusement as he nursed his sake.

Two hours later…

Deidara was out watch leaves Kisame and Sakura still in the endless game. The blue skin man looked wobbly and especially intoxicated. She simpered and took a quaff of the clear liquid.

"Don't you think you had enough?" The blonde concerned.

"Nah, don't worry, I'm a medic so I can speed up my metabolism to rapidly burn off the excess alcohol." Kisame snapped his head up; the shock caused him to break out of his drunken state. Itachi smiled.

"What?! You cheater, you were burning the sake off this whole time?!" She shot him a smug look. "Obviously." His eyes widen.

"Ughh. Pinky, you're a rebel."

"Now that we're all drunk, we can start the karaoke, yeah, let's sing" Deidara sang.

Three hours later…

Singing was fun, listening to the others sing drunk was priceless. "Now, you're up next, pinky, hic," Kisame toss her the mic. "No way I can't sing!" she quickly rejected.

"Oh, come on just sing anything, yeah." She sighed, those two are really drunk. She turned to the sharingan user. Only Itachi seemed hazy; tck, Itachi, the jerk, just the thought of him brought back the memories, it really irritated her to the bone. The pinkette seized the mic, cleared her throat and inhale a deep breath and began.

"Itachi Uchiha, I hate you with a passion! Thank you and goodnight!" She dropped the microphone, sat down roughly and swallowed the bitter sweet sake. The room when mute, soon followed by a chuckle and hearty laughter. She blinked, a sudden blush rose on her flesh, she glance at Itachi, surprise to see him laughing; he had such a sexy laugh.

"Man, Sakura you're so entertaining," the blonde one chimed. "No one has every spoke to Itachi that way and live to see the next morning."

"Really?… then I must be lucky." She mumbled.


End file.
